Stuck in The World
by Mochikin
Summary: What happens when Shugo and Rena get stuck in the World. The only way to get out is to get help from the dot hackers. But how will they find them. Will they players help them. How will they react when they found other players looking like them.
1. Field of Pulsating Truth's Core

****

Stuck in "The World."

****

Disclaimer: .hacksign and the others don't belong to me.

****

Summary

What happens whenShugo andRena get stuck in the World and their parents forgets them. The only way to get out is to get help from Mimiru, Elk, Sora and Tsukasa. But how will they find them. Well they players help them.

Kite/Mimiru, BlackRose/Tsukasa, Sora/no one, Elk/ no one.

****

My name : Sakura

BlackRose: I wonder how the story will end?

Kite: Do you think they will help us?

Sora: Nope. I won't help.

Tsukasa:…………………….

Elk: Um….I don't know?

Sakura: I won't tell you guys how it end. :D

Mimiru & BlackRose: No fair!

Sakura: Says who!

(everybody starts to fight except Tsukasa.)

Tsukasa: Now on to the story.

Tsukasa: Stupid people. Smirk

Everyone: Get him!

Chapter: One

"The world"

-Normal Pov.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shugo where are you!" Rena yelled, looking around Root town of the Sigma Sever. After a while Rena got tired of yelling so she was just looking around wonder where he is? Rena thought with a frown of defeat.

While walking along the Magic Shop wall she found Shugo talking with Mireille the Wavemaster Hunter whose purpose in playing "The World" is to collect rare items and Ouka a career werewolf who can transform anytime she wants.

"Shugo I finally found you." Rena said tiredly. She dropped to the ground next to Shugo.

"Why were you looking for him, Rena?" Ouka asked arching one of her eye brow with curiosity.

"Yeah, why?" Mireille asked looking the same as Ouka. Shugo nodded in agreement.

"I found this keyword that has some rare item and monsters that we can gain lot of exp. From." Rena said happily. She got up from the ground and dusted dirt off her clothes.

"And you want us to join the party." Mireille said with a big smile.

"How did you know!" Rena yelled shocked, that Mireille knew what she was about to say.

"Sure we're up to the challenge." Ouka sighed, stretching her arms and grin at them.

After couple of minute of recovering, Rena noticed Ouka and Mireille was already racing off to the Chaos Gate.

"Hey, you two don't know the keyword yet!" Rena yelled at them but they just continued to run. "Come on Shugo lets go before they get lost!" Rena said grabbing Shugo's wrist and running to catch up with them. When they made it to the Chaos Gate, Ouka and Mireille was already there waiting for them.

"What took you guys so long?" Ouka said in a teasing way.

"Well. You two just ran here without us and it took a while for me to pull Shugo along with me here!" Rena almost yelled, pouting.

"So…What the word?" Shugo and Mireille asked, breaking the silence .

"Uh…erm…wait." Rena said quickly. Rena froze for a second and after that she said, " Pulsating Truth's Core." Shugo was frighten for a second there, that Rena didn't move but was relieve that she moved again.

"So see ya there." Mireille and Ouka said grinning. With that they yelled, "Pulsating Truth's Core."

--On the field of Pulsating Truth's Core-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's taking them so long?" Ouka asked with a bored voice.

"They may gotten a flash mail." Mireille said raising her staff.

After a while of waiting Ouka was sitting on a boulder near where they gated from and Mireille was gathering La Pumpkin while sing quietly, " _My treasure has a first name, it's R-A-R-E!_"

Ouka was tired of waiting so she stood and was ready to leave but saw three golden rings, and saw another three golden rings. Then saw Shugo and Rena.

"What took so long!" Ouka yelled at them. Rena and Shugo was about five feet away from the angry player, and was scared for a moment then but was glad that Mireille interrupted them.

"Hi, you two what took so long?" Mireille said happily, holding a La Pumpkin in her hand.

"Well we went to buy some healing potion and we came back to the Gate both of us got a flash mail from…" Shugo stopped and scratched his head trying to remember the person.

But Rena continued it. "The person who sent this to us was anonymous and it said that me and Shugo are in danger." Rena said crossing her arm in front on her chest.

"I think it was a prank from a hacker or something." Ouka said. There was a long silence and Mireille hated it.

"When are we going to the dungeon?" Mireille asked. She waved her staff in front of everyone to get their attention.

"Huh? Oh.. I think we should go now" Shugo said laughing weirdly. Shugo took out a Grunty Flute and blew it. Four Grunty showed up it was a Aqua Grunty, Steel Grunty, Snaky Grunty, and Noble Grunty.

"Red King do you need some thing. Glub glub?" Aqua Grunty asked. Walking to Shugo.

"We all need a ride." Shugo said to all the Grunty.

Shugo rode Aqua Grunty, Ouka with Steel, Mireille with Snaky, and Rena with Noble.

"So.. Sh..ugo when did…. you raise.. these Grunty?" Rena stuttered. Rena haven't rode a Grunty before.

"I raise these when none of you guys was on." Shugo said grinning.

"Come on lets race." Ouka yelled happily.

They all lined up. "3.2!" They all yelled, "1!" and they was off. They all saw the Dungeon in front.

Ouka was in first, Mireille in second, Rena in third, and Shugo in last.

"STOP!" Shugo yelled. The Grunty stop and Shugo flew forward and hit the dungeon's wall.

Everybody laughed when Shugo met the wall.

"Red King are you o.k. glub glub?" the Grunty asked. Aqua Grunty walked forward and sniffed Shugo and scurried back when he got up.

"Ow that hurt!" Shugo cried rubbing his face.

"Shugo that was…" Ouka stopped and sniggered. Mireille finished her sentence, "Hilarious!"

Both of them fell to the ground laughing.

"Come on you guys stop playing and lets keep going!" Rena yelled getting of the Grunty. Rena got off and helped Shugo get up. Ouka and Mireille stopped laughing.

* * *

-sorry I kept updating this chapter. I hope you liked this chapter- 


	2. Into the dungeon!

**Stuck in the World**

**Disclaimer: .hacksign and the others don't belong to me.Summary**

What happens when Kite and BlackRose get stuck in the World and their parents forgets them. The only way to get out is to get help from Mimiru, Elk, Sora and Tsukasa. But how will they find them. Well they players help them.Pairing

**Kite/Mimiru, BlackRose/Tsukasa, Sora and Elk with no one.**

**Sakura: I sorry that this chapter took so long.**

**Kite: Yeah right….**

**BlackRose: In what chapter are we going to be stuck in the world?**

**Mimiru: I think in Chapter 2 or 3.**

**Sora: why don't I get paired?**

**Tsukasa: Because your going to kill the players.**

**Sora: How do you know?!**

**Elk: Um.. it says in the script.**

**/all the cast runs to get the script except Tsukasa/**

**Tsukasa: On to the story.**

**Elk: Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter two**

**Into the dungeon!**

The dungeon halls was long and narrow. The halls was gloomy and was lit by candles. The rooms was large and had a monster in the middle of each room.

They were walking down a hall. Each time they see or find a treasure Mireille all ways gets it.

"So how high is the monster's level?" Shugo asked Rena. Shugo was walking behind the group. Rena turned her head to him.

"I don't really know, Shugo " Rena answered. She turned her head back and continue to walk. They walked through a two large doors and saw a monster name Mara.

The monster Mara is large, it has a human's head, the face is pale, the eyes are bloody red, it had gray hair, and it had a marking on its face. The body had a black cloak on with holes and from the cloak you only can see the arms.

"Yes a fight." Ouka grinned. She cracked her fist and got in a battle stance with the others.

**----After a while-------------------------------------------------------------**

Mara raised his hand and was about to hit Shugo. Shugo was guarding his face with his arm and was shaking.

"Shugo watch out!" Ouka yelled. Ouka ran in front of Shugo and knocked down Mara when it was about to hit Shugo down.

"Mireille!" Ouka yelled. Ouka and Rena continuously attack Mara to keep it down. Shugo was sitting on the floor looking at them.

"Right!" Mireille shouted smiling. She raised her staff……

**Sorry for the short chapter and stuff but I have no idea to do next. Any suggestion? If so e-mail please!**

****

****

****

****

****

****


	3. The incident

****

Stuck in The World

Disclaimers: Dot hack and the other characters don't belong to me

Summary

What happens when Kite and BlackRose get stuck in the World and their parents forgets them. The only way to get out is to get help from Mimiru, Elk, Sora and Tsukasa. But how will they find them. Well they players help them.

----------------------------------------------

Sora : The stupid writer say sorry for not writing soon.

Sakura : And Sora's a HENTAI and GAY! (Laughs)

Tsukasa : I didn't know. No wander he stalks me. (smirk)

Sora : I don not stalk I just follow you around with out you knowing. (blush)

Sakura : Stalking. (poking at Sora)

Elk : I guess it's on to the story. (Smile)

Tsukasa :Watch out Elk Sora's a gay and a pervert.

Sora : GRRR!

Sakura/Tsukasa/Elk : On to the Story! (Running away from Sora)

Sakura/Tsukasa/ Elk : Hentai! Pervert!

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

The incident

-------------------------------------------------

"La Repth!" Mireille yelled. A blue light hit Mara but just grinned and continued advancing on them.

Rena turned pale and gulped. Mara's grin started to get bigger and it's eyes turn bloody red.

"Shugo use data drain when we weakened it." Rena said. Rena, Mireille, Ouka stood around Mara.

"Attack!" Ouka howled. All of them charged forward and physically attack Mara, Shugo stood couple foot away watching them while holding onto his bracelet.

"Now Shugo!" they yelled. When he was about to yell Data Drain, Mara grabbed Rena and started to glow black violently.

Ouka and Mireille just stood where they were paralyzed.

"Data Drain!" Shugo screamed. With that a bright light hit Mara and surrounded Rena and Shugo.

"Big brother!" Rena cried. "Rena!" Shugo yelled.

Mara started to laughed and each second his voice grow. With that the three of them disappeared.

Mireille and Ouka stood where they were and stared dumbstruck, but still frozen.

--------------------------------------------

Shugo and Rena was unconscious. They were floating with the un-deleted data of Tsukasa.

Tsukasa was leaning against an old broken down wall with his staff and his guardian floating on top of him. He stared at Rena and Shugo with distaste.

Shugo and Rena started to wake up.

**__**

IN THE REAL WORLD

Shugo's body was under coma when his father found him.

His body was spawn on the floor in front of his computer. On the screen it said, 'Life Over.' Shugo was immediately taken to the hospital.

Rena was found in the same condition Shugo was found in and was also taken to the hospital.

Both of them was hooked on to machine.

Beep…Beep…Beep…

Both of the machine had the same beat.

**__**

IN THE WORLD

Mireille and Ouka was still paralyzed.

Ouka looked angry 'cause they stayed paralyzed so long.

Mireille was whining because she is all so paralyzed and she wasting her time paralyzed then looking for rare items.

------------------------------------------------------

Tsukasa saw that they had started to stir so he hind from sight.

Shugo started to rub his eyes as her start to see thing floating around.

Rena scream when she saw the un-deleted data of Tsukasa floating around.

Shugo tries to get to Rena but he kept spinning.

Tsukasa from his hiding place started to snort at their childish behavior.

Tsukasa jumped from his hiding spot and pointed his staff at the two people.

The guardian moves and shot out at the two kids.

Shugo stared at the guardian.

Rena started to scream again.

Tsukasa grin evilly.

****

To be continued…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this Chapter took really really long. I was busy making comics and talking to Artemis. Artemis and Darick got married and had a kid named Kiba. Kiba is half Vampire and half mortal. Artemis and Darick are both guys and Artemis is a Vampire. When I told people this they asked how they have a kid. I just give them a death glare until the go away. Any comments on the story to change it or more idea's E-mail me at 


	4. New Person

My friend Haku will continue the story from here on out. He is a little different. Haku doesn't know the plot so don't hurt his feelings. I'm not going to continue so Bye Bye.

If you like computer games play Maple Story at mapleGlobal dot com

my name is DEATHisGOOD so look for me in the first Server.


	5. What happens now?

**Stuck in The World**

****

Disclaimers: Dot hack and the other characters don't belong to me

Summary

What happens when Kite and BlackRose get stuck in the World and their parents forgets them. The only way to get out is to get help from Mimiru, Elk, Sora and Tsukasa. But how will they find them? Will the players evenhelp them?

* * *

The names Haku, I'm here to continue the story because Sakura don't want to continue it and she's too busy playing Maple Story.

* * *

Haku: I'm the new Author! HAHAHA! 

Tsukasa : Do you even know the plot?

Haku: No. But I'll continue the story my way.

/Haku passes out the scripts to everyone/

The Cast: AHHH!

Haku: They all ran away… --

Sora: I didn't run.

Haku: YAY!

/Hugs Sora/

Sora: On to the Story.

Sora: GET OFF ME YOU FREAK!

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**What Happens now?**

**--Shugo's Pov.--**

* * *

I continued to stare at kid's Guardian. I could hear Rena screaming next to me. I couldn't move, I was too scared to. The wave master just smirk at us. 

The wave master pointed his staff at us and the Guardian charged.

Before the Guardian hit us I saw a flash of silver and blue.

--Normal Pov.--

Subaru and the Silver Knight blocked the attacks of the guardian. "Tsukasa, please stop this now!" Subaru plead as she and the knight protected Rena and Shugo.

Shugo stared at the boy called Tsukasa.

"Next time we meet Subaru I will kill you." Tsukasa said coldly as he stopped his guardian.

With that Tsukasa exited the field.

Shugo laughed awkwardly when the silver knight turned to him.

"Welcome back Kite." Subaru smiled as she shook his hand.

"Umm…My name's Shugo." Shugo frowned.

Subaru looked confused.

"My sister won these character design on a contest." Shugo grinned.

The knight pokes at Rena with his sword as Shugo and Subaru is in awkward silence.

* * *

**To be continued later...**

* * *

Chapter is very short, I know. It took me a long time just to do this, so the updates are going to be slow….. 

Any suggestion for the story? And I know there's lots of mistakes.

-Haku-

--


	6. Enter Mimiru the HeavyBlade Master

**_Another short Chapter…._**

* * *

**Haku**: It's going to be a short chapter till I can think. 

**Mimiru**: Yay! I'm in this one!

**Tsukasa**: Yay, I'm evil and I'm a guy in this story.

**Haku**: And Sora is our best character!

**Balmung**: No he's not, Die!

-Stabs Haku multiple times with his sword-

**Balmung**: Everyone knows I'm the best.

**Tsukasa**: -sigh- On to the short story.

**

* * *

Chapter 6 **

**Enter Mimiru he Heavy Blade Master**

* * *

Shugo POV.

* * *

The girl named Subaru told me and Rena to stay with a group of people she know. She said that sooner or later they can find a cure for our state of sickness and will help us escape The World. 

I didn't have the heart to tell Rena that we're in coma so I just told her it was a event and I enter us.

Rena was so happy, I just smiled along to kept her spirit up. But inside I felt terrible for lying to her.

But it was for her own good. If she knew, she would over react.

* * *

**Normal POV.**

* * *

"Hey, Kite!" 

A girl's voice rang from behind them.

It was a girl who looked like Rena but different. Her armor has less markings, her hair was brown, and see looked like a teen.

Rena just frowned at her.

"Why do you look like me!" Rena yelled as she shook her fist.

Mimiru twitched as Rena started to scream.

"Like I told ya before, YOU COPIED ME!" Mimiru yelled at her with furry.

Rena just stared at her mad.

Mimiru smiled when Rena didn't argue back.

Shugo stared at Mimiru with confusion.

"Have we met before?" Shugo and Rena asked with a smile. Rena tried to smiled with you can see she furious.

Mimiru just stood there shocked.

"You forgot who I am?" Mimiru choked out. She was on verge of tears.

"Um…Miss we never met before." Shugo said with a smirk.

Mimiru flinched as Shugo called her Miss.

"And our namesare Shugo and Rena." Rena said with a grin.

Mimiru started to twitch as a shadow starts to cover her.

Shugo and Rena started to cower back.

"Mimiru." said a booming voice.

* * *

**_To be continued_**

**_-in next chapter-_**

* * *

This is a very short Chapter, I know. 

Please leave a comment and tell me what I should do for the next chapter.

**"Hug and kiss for all!"**

**-Except people, only animals-**


	7. Yay, the group enters!

**Haku:** Yay, another chapter

**Sora:** You're so slow at writing

**Haku:** Well I don't know the story line that well**.Tsukasa:** Well at least I'm not dead yet

**S****ora:** Lets say all say happy birthday.

**Elk:** To who

**Tsukasa:** B-chan77

**Everyone:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY _**B-CHAN77**_

**Haku:** Oknow on to the story people.

**Sora:** The story isn't that long.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**YAY! The group Enters**

**

* * *

**

Mimiru slowly turned around and froze.

Rena and Shugo was speechless.

Bear, BlackRose and Kite was behind Mimiru staring at Rena and Shugo.

"Hey you guys copied us!" BlackRose yelled at Rena as Kite glared at Shugo.

"No we didn't!" Rena yelled back.

"Look at us, we look cuter." Shugo smiled as he crossed his arms.

Bear and Mimiru just stood aside watching the four players argue.

"Do you think they will kill each other?" Mimiru asked.

"I don't think so, it's like killing yourself." Bear smiled as the kids argued.

"We are younger, cuter, and smarter!" Shugo and Rena smiled as Kite and BlackRose twitched.

Kite just ignored them and frowned.

"Those stupid administers think that they can do what ever they want." BlackRose sneered.

Kite and Shugo stared at each other muttering to themselves. Bear and Mimiru sighed as the four player argue, yell and stare.

"That's enough!" Mimiru yelled.

They all stared at her, shocked.

Mimiru blushed coughing a little.

"Ok. Now that we are quiet. Let's all have be civilized and talk like mature people." Bear said calmly.

"Ok you two talk." Mimiru shouted pointing at Shugo and Rena. Bear just sighed shaking his head.

"Oh ok. When I use data drain Rena and I got caught in the attack. When we woke a person named Tsukasa attacked us but then a girl Subaru and a knight saved us and then we met Mimiru and then we met you people." Shugo said quickly. Rena nodded with a serious face.

There was a long silence. Mimiru, Bear, BlackRose and Kite was thinking of a logical explanation. While Shugo and Rena was snickering at them.

" SHUGO!"

Everybody froze.

**

* * *

**

Hiya people. This chapter is short I know so don't hurt me...

And again Happy Birthday B-Chan77!

I think you bithday is today right?

Oh well. Now who is the character who yelled Shugo?

I don't know either.


End file.
